Shane Pizza
Shane "Stuffed-Crust Pizza" Barnstormer is the captain of Real Time Strategy Team and the head RA at VGHS. He was responsible for framing The Law in an aimbotting scandal to eliminate the competition, Jock Juice, which The Law helped promote, from Napalm Energy drink. He's a generally antagonizing character towards most people he has interactions with. Overview Season 2 Shane Pizza is first seen in Episode 2 in a room full of players from the Real Time Strategy Team. He is competing with another RTS player and he seems to be having the upper hand, having predicted all of his opponent's moves. Just as his opponent was about to forfeit, Ki Swan blurts out a flaw in Pizza's setup and gives advice to Shane's competitor. An annoyed Shane asks the crowd who "the nerd" is, and Ki explains that she would like to try out for the RTS team. Pizza asks his team mates if Ki Swan is worthy of the RTS team to which they give a number of reasons why she shouldn't be on the team before coming to the conclusion of "selling this turkey", implying that Ki cannot join the team. Shane appears later in the episode looking for Ted Wong but instead comes across Ki. He is revealed to be the head RA, and replaces Ted with Ki as RA of the Frag Floor. Ki argues with Shane, but Shane just gives her his business card and subsequently leaves. This is also when his last name is revealed. Just before Shane disappears around the corner, Ki calls out to him that his name is dumb. Shane responds by telling Ki to flip the business card, where his sarcastic retort to the comment, "You're dumb," is written. Shane is briefly seen in Episode 3, where he walks past Ki and her father, Kenneth Swan while telling Ki that he doesn't care about any of the good things she's done. In Episode 4, Pizza sees Ki hanging up an article on the newspaper version of Games Dean's web show, The Daily Dean. The article mentions that the VGHS teachers rank Ki Swan the number one RA. Pizza sees this, and holds up a piece of poop that he identifies to be an animal's. Shane attempts to identify what animal the poop belongs to by sniffing it, and the scent gives him memories of his successes, and his childhood where he was bullied by the other children. Back to the present, Shane forgets what they were talking about, but threatens Ki that if he finds the animal that the poop belonged to, he will tell the teachers. Later in the episode, Shane finds Ki with the supposed animal, a cat by the name of Cheeto belonging to Brian Doheny. He picks up the cat, and Ki attempts to negotiate with him. When this doesn't work, Ki sprays silly string in his eyes, causing him to drop the cat, which runs away with both Ki and Shane chasing him. However, they are stopped when they both run into The Law who is playing with a remote controlled buggy. Cheeto gets on the buggy and rides away with it. The Law can no longer control the buggy because it is out of range. Shane and Ki chase the buggy into the FPS competitive game against another school (the buggy's charging station, which it would automatically return to if out of range of the remote, was placed in the auditorium), where Cheeto is thrown off the car because it hits a stair step, and lands on Brian's face. Brian, instead of removing Cheeto, gains a confidence boost and manages to disarm the bomb (something he was having trouble with earlier in the episode. In the final moments of Episode 4, Shane is seen having hidden cameras in The Law's secret room. Shane fears that The Law is on to him as he sees that The Law has found the camera in his room. Just as Shane was about to handle it, he is surprised to see the same buggy that The Law had earlier in his own secret room. The R/C car is revealed to have been wiretapped, and Shane looks back at the camera to see The Law smiling at him. The Law bursts in Pizza's secret room, shouts at Shane, and leaves the room laughing with his R/C car following him. Pizza is amused and smiles. In Episode 5, Law follows Pizza as he walks outside on his cell phone, talking to his cousin Kerry. Law spies on Pizza, as he admits he framed Law for aimbotting to Kerry. Shane keeps getting closer to Law, and says "Yeah, he's right here." Law looks puzzled at this, but as he turns, Shane appears behind him, and says "Hello, Law". His goons grab Law and throw him into the dirt. Shotbot appears and breaks up the fight, as Shane's goons say "Oh no, a girl! She'll tell the other girls!" and run away. Shane looks at Law, and says "This... this isn't over," and walks away. When Shotbot and Law attempt to beat up his younger cousin, Shane appears behind Law again and tases him. He then reveals that Shotbot isn't a girl, but the actual Shotbot, astounded that Law hadn't noticed by then. Shane's goons once again drag Law away as he yells abuse at Shotbot. Shane later appears talking to Law in the dark, although Law is suspended over a pool of freezing water. Shane places all the evidence of him framing Law around Law's neck in a flash drive. He then leaves. In the finale, Shane announces his candidacy for student body president. Ki, moments later, announces that she, too, will be running for student body president. He threatents her quietly as the crowd continues cheering them on.. Season 3 In episode 1 of season three Shane bribes VGHS by handing out free pizza and by promising pizza parties. This is very successful and he has a distinct advantage over Ki Swan. Later, it is told that he is the biological brother of Ashley Barnstormer of Napalm Energy Drink High School, revealing that Shane's real last name is Shane Barnstormer. During the next few episodes, Shane continues his quest against Ki swan for the election. He promises the students vending machines, which was an idea from Ki Swan and also dictates that being rich means everything. Though Shane eventually obtained more votes than Ki Swan, Ki had added more votes for herself, and admits she did at the end of episode 3, resulting into leaving VGHS until returning after episode 5. Personality He is arrogant and imperious in the series, harbouring various sociopathic and sadistic traits. He seems to act only for his own interests. Given how he used to be bullied extensively, it's safe to assume that this added up to his current hunger for success and supremacy to counter his previous inferiority, similar to the Law's nature. Pizza, Shane Category:Characters